


Consequences

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Talk of the aftermath of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings</b>: Some talk of rape<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al own all. I own nothing.<br/><b>Summary</b>: Xander angsts and Angel lurks<br/><b>Beta extraordinaire</b>:  thismaz</p><p>Comments are cuddled, cherished and called George.</p><p>A missing scene from the end of Consequences as Xander tries to deal with what Faith did to him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Some talk of rape  
>  **Disclaimer** : Joss and Mutant Enemy et al own all. I own nothing.  
>  **Summary** : Xander angsts and Angel lurks  
>  **Beta extraordinaire** : thismaz
> 
> Comments are cuddled, cherished and called George.
> 
> A missing scene from the end of Consequences as Xander tries to deal with what Faith did to him.

**  
**_Consequences_  


Xander closed his eyes and shivered, feeling the chill of the evening air soak though his thin cotton shirt and sink into his bones. He was already so numb he didn’t think he could get any colder. He knew it was dumb to be sitting on the cemetery wall watching the twilight fall; that Buffy would fold her arms and lecture him; that Willow would look at him with huge worried eyes and that Giles would tut and clean his glasses, but he couldn’t summon up the energy to care. If some nasty came looking for an early evening snack, he’d put up the best fight he could muster, but if it was his time to go then maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. He knew that humans on the Hellmouth could only cheat death so many times and for him the last one for him had been only a few hours before.

He rubbed at his neck absently, hissing as his hand brushed over the finger-shaped bruises encircling his throat like some macabre collar. If he closed his eyes he could see her face, looming over him, sneering at his offer of help, intent on making him pay for his compassion and presumption. He couldn’t believe she’d tried to strangle him, despite the evidence to the contrary. He couldn’t believe he’d responded the way he had, his treacherous body arching up as she ground down on him, his cock getting hard even as she tried to choke the life from him simply because she could.

Stupid body, stupid cock – if he couldn’t control himself in a life or death situation, he was probably better off with the dead option. At least then he wouldn’t get anyone else into trouble by trying to help.

The wind blew through the trees, shaking the fading leaves, making them rustle like they too were commenting on his stupidity. Then there was silence, just for a moment before a movement to his left caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He shifted slightly, suddenly realising how vulnerable he was and he groped in his pocket for a stake. A shadow detached itself from the lee of a nearby crypt and Angel emerged from the darkness and strode towards him, coat billowing like some cartoon hero. Xander sighed and put his stake down carefully on the wall beside him. Angel had saved his life and now it was probably the fun, lecture part of the evening.

“Xander, you shouldn’t be out here alone. It’s not safe. I’ve been watching you for fifteen minutes and you didn’t know.

“I should have guessed you were there. I wanted some alone time and you always seem to be where you’re not wanted, so it’s kind of inevitable that you’d be here.” He knew he was been petty, but couldn’t seem to help himself.

“If I hadn’t been there, who knows what would have happened.”

“Right, so stalking me and bursting in with a baseball bat that you just happened to be carrying is all part of the service. That coat must have really good pockets.”

Angel sighed and looked at him, half worried and half annoyed. “She would have killed you.”

Xander looked up, glaring, his eyes bright with tears he was determined not to shed. “So you had to go and do the whole caped crusader thing, swooping to save the damsel in distress in the closing seconds!”

“Xander…”

“I mean, can my life get any more pathetic?”

“Xander…”

He wiped at his face with the edge of his sleeve and glared down at the damp material. “I really have turned into one of the girls, haven’t I? Right out of one of those stupid Harlequin romances Willow used to read. I suppose if I’m following the script, I should be swooning at your feet right now, thanking you for saving me from being ravished by the evil arch villain. Only wait, the evil arch villain was a girl and was supposed to be one of the good guys. I’m the guy and I’m supposed to do the rescuing and I say again, can I get any more pathetic?”

“Xander, stop it. You’re not pathetic. Annoying sometimes, but not pathetic. Faith's a Slayer; of course she’s stronger than you. She’s scared and out of control and you got in the way.”

“That’s me, always getting in the way, guy.”

“Xander, it’s not your fault. She tried to rape you; you’ve got a right to be upset.”

Xander looked up, his expression closed and stubborn. “Guys can’t get raped.”

“I’m sure if you say it often enough, you can pretend it didn’t happen. But yes they can. Believe me, I know.”

Something in Angel’s voice made Xander swallow his retort and his anger suddenly burned away, leaving only exhaustion. As he stared at Angel, studying his face, for one weird moment, he saw a line of victims standing at the vampire’s shoulder, clawing at his back, trying to drag him down.

Angel shivered like he was experiencing the same sensation. “I’ve done some terrible things in my life. I can’t undo them. All I can do is atone. Faith has started down a very dark road. You tried to help her but she can’t accept help. Not yet. One day, she’ll realise that every action has a consequence.”

“And no good deed goes unpunished.”

Angel smiled faintly. “That goes without saying on the Hellmouth.” He grasped Xander by the elbow and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”

Xander allowed himself to be manhandled, stopping only to grab his stake from the top of the wall. “Great, you’ll walk me home. Now I know I’m the girl.” He looked up at Angel, the beginnings of a sly smile on his face. “Just don’t get any ideas about getting fresh on the front porch.”

Angel raised his eyebrows for a second and then laughed softly. “Don’t worry, Xander, I’ll save that for our second date.”


End file.
